Nico's Adventers With Shadow Travel: ATLAB
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: When Nico is learning to shadow travel he acidently ends up in a strange world... and gets advice form a certin person... NO FLAMES!, STINK AT SUMMARYS, AND BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!


**Authors note: So I was rereading **_**The Last Olympian **_**and remember when Nico said when he was learning to shadow travel he took accidental trips to China? well what if he accidentally took other wrong turns and ended up in different worlds? So I decided to write different one-shots with Nico shadow traveling to other worlds and places. All I'm gonna say is that I think Iroh knows a lot more then everyone else dose about a lot of things. So anyways if you want me to write a crossover send it to me in a review and if I read or watched it on T.V I'll make one. NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**__ Darkgemwildcat**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! EXCEPT A STRANGE IMAGINATION!!!!!!!**

* * *

Shadow traveling. I was going to give it another try. After last time most wouldn't want to, but I thought I was getting better. If you count ending up in China rather then China Town, and almost getting run over by a car in the process, but hey I thought I was getting better. I thought.

I was standing in a forest, and it was dark since it was past mid-night. I closed my eyes feeling the wind and the sheer force of power the shadows had. I closed my eyes and whispered "Central Park, New York City." And I ran into the shadows.

Blackness and freezing air surrounded me as I raced though shadows, hearing strange cries and howls until I collapsed in a very, very strange place, exhausted, I yawned, fighting back the urge to close my eyes for a minute or hour or so, and observed my surroundings. It was very green for starters, and cliffs rose above me on one side, I was surrounded by boulders, and I was sitting on a dirt path,I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I wasn't in Central Park, or even New York. I groaned. "This is like the China incident all over again!" I yelled. frustrated that I was dumb enough to try shadow traveling again. Forgetting my tiredness I did the only thing I could do, and that was to follow this path until I found someone who could tell me where I was, because if I shadow traveled now and it turned out I was very far away... lets just say I'll be taking a one way, no return ticket to Dad's house.

As it turned out I didn't have to walk far. As I rounded a corner and saw an old man by a fire. He had long gray hair and was dressed in strange-looking green and brown cloths. He didn't seem dangerous but when your a demigod you tend to not judge on appearances. I walked closer, partly because I was curious, partly because I smelt something cooking in a kettle over the fire. As I walked closer he tuned around and gave me a smile, and said "Well, hello young man, would you care for some tea?" I didn't know whether this guy was a monster or not. I mean he seemed normal but wanting to have a cup of tea with a kid that he just saw seemed, well odd. I was really thirsty, and tired though. So keeping my hand close to my Stygian iron sword I walked to the fire and sat down next to the guy while he poured me some tea.

"Thanks" I said when he handed me the tea. There was some akward slince before the gut asked "Aren't you a little young to be traveling alone, Ah..."

"Nico" I said "and I guess I am but I don't have anywheres to go, I've had to be on my own for a while now. Sir."

The man chuckled and said "My name is Iroh and I know exactly how you feel. My nephew has decided he needs to find his way by himself although I have been secretly following him until he realizes that he doesn't need to do everything alone."

"Your nephew is lucky" I said. "I wish I didn't have to travel by myself, but my mother and sister both lost their lives, my father couldn't care less about me and in the one place that I can be safe, no one trusts me, or even likes me." The old man nodded and said "you know I knew who you where the first moment I saw you, are you not a child of Hades?" I jumped a little shocked before I asked "How did you know?" Iroh laughed and said "A lot of children of Hades have shadow traveled in to this world, yes Nico, you are in a different world, and I have often met them on my journeys. As far as I know I'm the only person who knows about the world of the Olympians." I thought about that for a while, a different world! I could shadow travel in to a different world! That is so cool. Iroh then said "What I think you should do is, go back to your world, help the other demigods and show them you can be trusted." I thoughtabout my idea I told Percy, and I knew what I had to do, I had to help in the war against Kronos. I was the only one who could help Percy. I stood up smiled at Iroh and said "Thank for your advice I know what I have to do now."

"It was a plesure meeting you Nico." He said. I smiled, waved and ran into the shadows, thinking about Half-Blood Hill. I had to face my destiny. I had to help Percy get to the Underworld.

**The End.**


End file.
